legendofnerd2fandomcom-20200215-history
Darrian Curry
" What a Bummer..." - Darrian Curry Personality Darrian Curry was the sort of unenthusiastic kid who liked to watch clouds. He preferred not to get involved in "troublesome" activities. When duty calls, Darrian has a strong moral compass and sense of commitment towards his comrades. Even though, by his own testimony, he lacks bravery, he will sacrifice himself and face almost certain death, for the sake of his friends and/or villagers without a second thought. Abilities 'Ryozanpaku' Due to being the Disciple at Ryozanpaku, Darrian is learning from each of the masters and with their unorthodox training methods he has gained a high level of skill in the 2 years that he has trained under them. Darrian is learned a variety of styles including, Karate, Muy Thai, Jujitsu, Chinese Martial Arts, and Weapon styles. This gives Darrian a wide range of techinques to use and makes him hard to read. Due to the unusual training Darrian has become a capable martial arts, being able to defeat others above his age who have had more training and appear to have more innate talent. He is considered at the Ultimate level which is above Master but, below God and specializes in Sei type martial arts where he uses his head to out think and out technique his opponents, remaining calm in order to find flaws in his opponents. His agility has increased to the point where he is on par with TJ walker, who was trained by spiderman. In order to counter weapon users, particularly those from Yami , Hayato Furinji gave Darrian a set of bracers that belonged to his kenichi. Shigure refit these for Darrian and the have a retractable piece to cover the back of the hand allowing freedom of movement. They are incredibly durable, being able to take hits from master class swordsman and not be scratched. 'Sasuke' * 'Dragon Flame' - He projects a continuous stream of fire from his mouth. * 'Grand Fireball' - He exhales a huge ball of fire. * 'Mythical Phoenix Flowers' - He spits bird-shaped balls of fire from his mouth, which he can also hide shuriken inside for a surprise attack. * 'Chidori' - Covers his hand in piercing electricity. * 'Curse Seal' - Increases Darrian's physical abilities and chakra. He can also advance it to "Curse Seal lv. 2" where Darrian's abilities are farther augmented speed. * 'Great Dragon Fire' - Allows Darrian to project a gigantic ball of fire shaped like a dragon's head. * 'Chidori Sword' - He channels Chidori through his sword, increasing it's cutting ability. * 'Chidori Spear' - Creates a piercing electric spike. * 'Chidori Current' - Electrifies his body, stunning anyone that's too close. * 'Chidori Senbon' - Throws several piercing electric needles * 'Lightning Blade Creation' - Storage seals placed on his wrists that quickly dispense shurikens. * 'Kirin' - Utilizing storm clouds, Darrian guides a naturally occurring lightning bolt at his opponent. * ''Hidden Shadow Snakes'' - Multiple snakes appear from his body to attack or bind his opponent. * ''Snake Authority Spell'' - Large poisonous snakes appear from Darrian's body. * ''Molted Skin Substitution'' - Allows him to escape harm by creating a completely new body without any injuries and leaves his old body behind in his place. * ''Snake Clone'' - He creates a clone out of snakes. * ''Snake Summoning'' - Summons a variety of giant snakes to aid him in battle. * ''White Snake Power'' - Increases Darrian's recuperative and healing abilities. * 'Tsukiyomi' - A powerful genjutsu that causes severe mental strain. * 'Amaterasu' - Projects black flames at whatever Darrian's looking at and cannot be extinguished by normal means. * 'Susanoo' - Creates a giant spectral humanoid that surrounds Darrian and provides him with great offense and defense. Also possesses a sword that can cut through any material in existence, and an indestructible shield. * 'Kagutsuchi' - Allows Darrian to manipulate and extinguish Amaterasu's flames. * 'Hawk Summoning' - Able to summon giant hawks to aid him in battle.